nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Projekt: Blutige Lande/Der Marik-Fall
Dieser Beitrag behandelt den Fall Marik, einem Desateuer der Nachtwache im Rahmen des Projekt: Blutige Lande. Der Marik Fall * Anwesende: Radul von der Schildwache Darnassus, Schwester Simanthy von der Scharlachroten Faust, Felore von der Nachtwache. Straften Angriff auf Schwester Aruca, Schwester Lycrezia, Fahnenflucht und Ketzerei. Marik ehmaliger nachtwachen Rekrut wurde gezwungen jemanden der faust oder des regiments als geisel zu nehmen und so die freilassung von gefangen zu erzwingen. Brief liegt vor: Es tut mir sehr Leid euch mitteilen zu müssen das eure Schwester die traurige Nachricht eures Fehlschlags incht verkraftet hat. Sie verstarb heute in etwa zur 2ten Morgenstunde. Sagt nicht wir hätten euch nicht gewarnt. Wir empfinden unser tiefstes mitgefühl für euch. Der Schattenrat Gespräch * Felore: Ich habe ihn gestern wieder aufgreifen können wie ebend auch. Er hat mir alles erzählt was er wusste heute hatten wir dieses schreiben im Turm. Er wurde gezwungen. Als das Gestern scheiterte haben sie laut diesem Schreiben seine Schwester umgebracht aber er sagte mir noch etwas weswegen ich nur die Offiziere und Stellvertreter hier her gebeten habe. Das unter teilen der Truppen warscheinlich Leute sind die mit dennen dort Informationen übermitteln. Ich weiß es ist eine schwere Behauptung aber so schnell wie die das erfahren haben ist es entweder das oder wer aus dem Dorf hier. * Radul: ich habe einen Fremden im Dorf getroffen. Er gehörte weder zur Faust, Stadtwache oder der Schildwache. Seiner Aussage ist er erst seit zwei Stunden hier...vielleicht sollte man ihn im Auge behalten? * Simanthy: Trug er ein graues Hemd? * Radul: Aye. Er hat eben mit einer Nachtwache gesprochen. * Simanthy: Ein Spion unter den Truppen wäre Fatal * Radul: aye * Felore: Ich will hier jetzt keine wilden verhaftungen auslösen. Wir sollten nur genau im Auge behalten wer was tut und wer ...*störung durch Iraja* * Radul: Komm nur herein meine Liebe. Was ist mit dem Desateuer weiß er nichts? * Iraja: will nich stören bräuchte nur den Herren Nachher n Moment wegen der Sache gestern Nachbesprechung und so... * Felore: ihr habt ihn bald wieder wenn ihr uns nun wieder alleine lassen würdet? * Iraja: Den Herren da im Röckchen *blödes grinsen von der Elfe* * Radul: sie kann euch bleiben Quel Serrar * Iraja: welch freundlihckeit in Person. Pff * Radul: ich denke man sollte versuchen so viel wie möglich aus deinem Desateuer herraus zu kriegen wenn er schon nicht erschlagen wird. * Simanthy: das wird er wenn er alles raus gerückt hat. Ich werde versuchen alles aus ihm heraus zu kriegen was er weiß. * Radu: Ich denke, dass ihr sicher auch Mittel und Wege kennt, die jenseits von normalen Befragungen liegen oder? * Felore: Ich wollte sagen das wir schauen wer was macht, ob wer das Dorf ungewöhnlich oft verlässt. Auch wenn er mir unterstellt war stimme ich zu, * Radul: gut, ich werde ein Auge auf den Fremden werfen. * Simanthy: ich bin geschult im erzwingen von Information *ruhig * * Felore: Angriff auf 3 Personen, mich eingeschlossen. Fahnenflucht. Geiselnahme. Hat die Chance dieses verbrechen immerhin etwas zu mildern in dem er mit uns zusammen arbeitet. Ich empfehle trotzdem ihn zu bewachen. * Simanthy: auf jeden fall * Radul: Brecht ihm die beine , dann läuft er nicht mehr weg... * Simanthy: Zumal er sich selbst noch der Ketzerei bezichtigt hat, dieser Vorwurf muss auch geklärt werden. * Floren: und Radul das ist meine geringste sorge, was ist wenn diese Leute ihn nun zum schweigen bringen wollen damit sie weiter ihre Spione überall haben können. * Radul: dafür müssen sie hier rein kommen. Das dorf wimmelt von Soldaten, lass ihn von jenen bewachen, denen du vertraust. * Simanthy: das Syndikat schickt seine Attentäter dennoch. * Radul: sollten welche auftauchen, können wir versuchen, sie nicht gleich zu töten. * Felore: wenn wir sie befragen bringen sie uns mehr...aber erst mal erwischen. * Simanthy: ein Köder. Sie wollen den Kopf des Magistraten. Mit etwas Make-Up, einer entsprechenden Kopfbedeckung und einer Magistratenrobe können wir ihnen eine verlockende Chance bieten. * Radul: und wer soll die Rolle spielen? * Simanthy: Tja ein Menschlicher Mann, die Haut können wir schminken * Radul: was ist mit dem Lordkommandanten? * Simanthy: die haare können wir verbergen * Radul: was die haarlänge betrifft , könnte es passen * Simanthy: Ich denke er ist zu groß. Andrew vielleicht * Felore: das sollten wir wenn mit den anderen Offizieren besprechen wenn sie anwesend sind. * Radul: Oder Crawford * Felore: das ist wenn etwas was sie freiwillig machen sollten. * Radul: nunja wir können ja jemand bestimmen der es freiwillig tut. * Felore: bestimmen der es freiwillig tut...welch ein schöner wiederspruch. Immerhin geht es um sein leben wenn es schief geht. * Radul: hatte ich Crawford schon erwähnt? * Felore: wie geasgt bin dafür das besprechen wir wenn die anderen auch anwesend sind. Ich würde sagen wir verschieben das sollange. * Simanthy: ist Maxi auch hier ? *trocken * * Radul: wenn nicht hoffen wir das es so bleibt * Simanthy: Aye. Lordkommandant Lightblade, Hauptman von Staupitz, Sir van Roth, Herzog Atheldan von Steinwacht und die Kommandantin Silenda von der Schildwache haben abschriften dieses Protokolles erhalten. Mârik Kira * Verfasst am: 6. Sep 2010 von Ordensknappe Mârik Kira; Orden der Lichtläufer Marik sitzt im dunklen Keller der Taverne von Süderstaade und grübelt über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages. Was jetzt wohl passiert? Ich frag' mich ob die mich wirklich hinrichten wollen... Katrin ... ich frag mich ob sie leiden musste bevor man sie getötet hat. Wenn ich hier rauskomme... dann werde ich diese Typen finden und jeden einzelnen dafür zahlen lassen. Allerdings würde mich interessieren was dieser Typ heute wollte ... merkwürdig... Er gähnt kurz und lehnt sich an das Fass, entschlossen wenigstens ein bischen Schlaf zu finden um den morgigen Tag zu überstehen. Erneute Verhaftung im Silberwald Bericht zu Befragung des Verräters Mârik Leitung des Verhörs: Schwester Simanthy Weißsträhne Verhörsgehilfen: Bruder Vanreg Darsen, Schwester Ninuvia Conderell Zusammenfassung der Ergebnisse: Der Verräter Mârik hat gestanden, das Feldlager der Scharlachroten Faust und ihrer Verbündeten vorsätzlich und aus niederen Beweggründen heimlich ausgekundschaftet zu haben. Er gab zu, Informationen zwecks späterer Weitergabe an den Meistbietenden festgehalten zu haben, um sich persönlich zu bereichern und der Sache des wahren Lordaeron zu schaden. Als einen der möglichen Empfänger für seine Informationen nannte er explizit die Horde. Im Verhörprozess zugefügte Verletzungen und Beeinträchtigungen des Gefangenen: * Blessuren an Kopf und Rippen * Kleiner- und Ringfinger der linken Hand gebrochen * Nase gebrochen * Oberflächliche Schnitte an der Schulter und am Bauch * Diverse toxische Substanzen in geringen Mengen injeziert Der Gefangene wurde nach Abschluss des Verhörs ruhig gestellt, um seine weitere Unversehrtheit bis zur Verurteilung sicher zu stellen. Gez.'' Ninuvia Conderell, Ordensdienerin der Scharlachroten Faust'' Das Ende eines Deserteurs Am 16.9.27 Wurde Marik der Deserteur von Herzog Atheldan von Steinwacht zum Tode durch den Strang verurteilt. Die Urteilsvollstreckung fand um 19.35 statt. Herzog Atheldan von Steinwacht hat die Vollstreckung persönlich Überwacht. Nach der Vollstreckung des Urteils ordnete er an das der tote Körper noch einige Tage hängen gelassen werden soll um allen ein Mahnmal zu sein. Verrat lohnt sich nicht! Kategorie:Projekt: Blutige Lande